poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebuilding the Gateway
This is how rebuilding the gateway goes in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and our heroes came out of a gateway. Then, the gateway began to shook, explodes, pieces were everywhere and the Keystones has suck into the Vortex. Tino: The gateway! Shido Itsuka: It's destroyed! Sunset Shimmer: We've got to fix it! Or something bad is about to happen! Wyldstyle: '''Well, I don't quite know what you just did, but we're still alive. '''Gandalf: '''Are you Sure? '''Sneech: Yes, Gandalf. Batman: '''This Technology is Advance... My guess? That Gateway created the rift that brought us here. '''Gandalf: Um, which Gateway? Batman: ' The one that got Exploded. '''Gandalf: '''Hmm...Then Perhaps? '''Wyldstyle: '... We should Rebuilt it! '''Sunset Shimmer: Good idea, Wyldstyle! Tino: I agree with you Sunset. Let's rebuild the gateway. And so, they fixing the gateway and then they finished it. Kotori: There. Mana Takamiya: Good as new. Tino: Now I think we need to power it up. Batman: ''' Good idea, Tino. Good thing I can build a mini version of my Batmobile. Then he builds a mini version of the Batmobile, and then powers up the gateway. '''Batman: There. That'll powerup the gateway. Then the gateway started working again. Gateway Keeper: Re-routing from back-up power. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored. Wyldstyle: ' Limited system functionality? Am I going to lose an arm if I go through that thing? '''Sue: '''If you could do that. '''Batman: ' It does look unstable. I saw some glowing parts get sucked into it. They must have been important. 'Doraemon: '''So we have to get it Back? '''Batman: '''Yes. '''Wyldstyle: ' My relic scanner's showing there's definitely something through there. '''Gandalf: Could it be leading us to the missing bricks? Noby: Don't know, Batman? Batman: Could be... Wyldstyle: ''' Or MetalBeard? '''Batman: Couldn't be. Tino: '''You are so Unbelievable. '''MetalBeard: (off-Screen) Aaaaar! Sunset Shimmer: What is that noise, Wyldstyle? Carver: I've recognize that "ar!" anywhere. Wyldstyle: That will be Metalbeard. MetalBeard: Help me. Noby: You're right, Wyldstyle. That's MetalBeard! He's in trouble! ....Or he's really happy. He uses 'argh' for a lot of things. Either way we have to find him. Tino: Well, let's go!. And so, they went to find and he is nowhere to be found. Tino: Dang! Sunset Shimmer: There might be some camera recorded that what happened to Metalbeard. Sue: I don't know if MetalBeard have a camera, Sunset. Maybe we should go to the Portal. After we find the Camera. Tino: Great idea, Sue. And so, they are searching for the Camera and Doraemon saw something shiny Doraemon: 'Guys, I found it. He pick it up and he turned it on. '''Doraemon: ' The camera has full battery. The camera was turned on and the screen shows the gateway. '''Sunset Shimmer: Nice work, Dorarmon. Now we can record while we travel between worlds. Tino: Wow, it's a bit like Moshi Monsters: The Movie. Sue: No. To who knows where we'll end up. Noby: Maybe Chima. I really miss Laval and his Friends Again. Shido Itsuka: Or... Jurassic World? Godou Kasanagi: I don't know. You think so, Erica? Erica Blandelli: I don't think so. Tino: Remember Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, John Mammond, Lex and Tim. We got on the Jurassic Tour Vehicles and one of them was destroyed by Rexy. Everyone else: Yeah. Tino: I brought the instructions for Jurassic Park Jeeps and Jurassic Tour Vehicles. The instructions showed how to build Jurassic Park Jeeps and Jurassic Tour Vehicles. Tino: If we build these. We can go to through the portal. Sunset Shimmer: Great idea, darling. And so, the team, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle build the Jurassic Park jeeps and Jurassic Tour vehicles. Then, they load up with missiles, electric shields and buttons that turn Jurassic Park Jeeps and Jurassic Tour Vehicles into hover cars and submarines. Gandalf: Okay. Few pieces here. And more over there. Batman: And there. Carver: Just like we'd remembered. Wyldstyle: Just putting some finishing touches and... Bingo! Sunset Shimmer: Nice job, friends! The Jurassic Park Jeeps and Jurassic Tour Vehicles are built. Doraemon: Those vehicles are looking good! Tino: I agree with you, Doraemon. Then, the gateway opens. Big G: Let's do this! Batman: Let's go! Wyldstyle: Come on! Gandalf: To the gateway! Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle got on the Mini-Batmobile while our heroes got on the Jurassic Park jeeps and Jurassic Tour vehicles. Tino: Let's go! Through the portal! Go! They went to the Gateway, after that they weren't on their Vehicles they are Floating through the Vortex Doraemon: Shouldn't we get there by using my Time Machine? Noby: I really like this Ride! Big G: '''Look at me! I'm Super Big G! '''Sneech: '''I can't wait to tell my Parents about this. '''Sue: '''These Vortex are kinda... Pretty. '''Tino: I just can't get enough of those Vortex. Gandalf: Oh dear, This is like that battle with a Balrog all over again! Batman: Urgh... Why do these things always have to be so... Bright? Wyldstyle: '''My scanner's is picking up a new Dimension! '''Lor: '''Really? '''Wyldstyle: '''Oh no wait, it's a smudge on the screen, never mind. '''Doraemon: '''I'm floating without a Time Belt! '''Noby: '''Now I know how to fly without a Hopter. '''Tino: '''Wow! I wonder where this Vortex would lead me? '''Sue: '''I wonder what this Dimension's looks like? '''Big G: '''I really like this Adventures! '''Sneech: '''I should write this for my Summer Dairy. '''Sunset Shimmer: Wow-wee! It's like me using the mirror to go to Canterlot High. Carver: You and me both, Sunset. Gandalf: '''I have fallen through light or shadow! But I must say that it wasn't anything nearly as colourful as this! '''Sunset Shimmer: I wonder if I can see my friends again? '''Carver: '''You will call them soon. '''Wyldstyle: '''Keep an eye out for the Exit; I don't want to be Floating around this thing all day! The Mini-Batmobile, the Jurassic Park Jeeps and the Jurassic Tour Vehicles are sucked into a portal onto another world. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer